


Rust

by inquisitor_tohru



Series: Mundus Novus [6]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: Piper and Ruby gather resources to take back to Sanctuary.





	Rust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swindlefingers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swindlefingers/gifts).



Piper groaned as she flung the last radroach carcass into the backpack. She wouldn’t say she preferred them alive, but they smelled even worse when they were dead. Ruby was still busy wrestling with a rusty car bonnet - absolutely intent that she stripped  _that particular car_ for parts. 

“These models were built to  _last_ ,” was the only thing in way of an explanation that she’d received. There were other cars in the junkyard, but Piper was no expert herself, and Ruby was stubborn as hell once she’d made a decision. So she’d simply shrugged and plucked another cigarette from behind her ear before she put away their contributions to tonight’s dinner in Sanctuary.

_“Fuck!”_ Ruby slammed her fists into the bonnet, hard enough that they should have left a dent. Piper sighed, walked over, and offered her a smoke. Her  _last_ one.

“Looks like you need this more than me.” Piper squeezed her arm, and Ruby nodded slowly. “We can always head back, come again with some of Sturges’ tools.”

“I s’pose,” Ruby muttered, running an exasperated hand through her hair. She sat herself down on the rusted bonnet. “I wanted to get that generator fixed up for the Longs. They’ve been there all this time without-”

“I know, and it’s a real shame but…they’ll last one more day. We’ve got enough wood to get a fire going. You’re only one person, Blue. You can’t do it all…though I know you’ll damn well try anyway.” 

“I…yeah, you’re right.”

“'Course I am.” Ruby half-smiled, as Piper planted a quick kiss on her cheek, and then her lips. “Now, let’s get back and grill some roaches.”


End file.
